goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Who Grounded James The Animator?
Who Grounded James The Animator? is a special made by James The Animator. Cast Young Guy as Normal James and WGJTA James Paul as Igor and Evil Igor Steven as HomerTheGuyProHD and Evil Stevenson Kalya as Sophie, Evil Sophie, Shauna, and Jelly Diesel as Evil Ferguson Alan as Evil Alan Cook Kimberly as Peanut Shy Girl as Baby Butter Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Evil Wickerson Eric as Robbie Joey as CodPlayerRussia Transcript (James The Animator is seen crying in his bedroom, surrounded by popular protagonists.) Igor: Now, we will make you watch Friday the 13th! James: NO! I DON'T WANNA WATCH THAT MOVIE! IT'S SO SCARY! Sophie the Otter: Too bad, you f****t hippie! Stevenson: And if we catch you... Ferguson: Looking away... Wickerson: We will kick you in the head! James: I thought you guys were my friends! Alan Cook: All that friendship went away the minute you deleted our Warren Cook Gets Grounded videos! (The scene zooms out, revealing the real James is watching the video. James then screams the scream from CM Punk's old theme song.) WGJTA James(Young Guy in full blast): I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE MADE THIS BULLS*** VIDEO OUT OF ME!!! AND I CAN TELL IT'S ONE OF THE GOOD USERS ON GOANIMATE V2 WIKI BY THE PEOPLE WHO GROUNDED ME!!! NOTE: THESE NEXT FEW SCENES ARE NOT MEANT TO QUARREL WITH USERS. THEY'RE FUNDAMENTAL FOR LATER EVENTS IN THE STORY. (Igor is nonchalantly browsing the GoAnimate V2 Wiki. Suddenly, James jumps through his window.) WGJTA James: IGOR! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME FOR DELETING ALL THE WARREN GETS GROUNDED VIDEOS? Igor: What in the hell are you talking about? I would never do that! WGJTA James: Make this easier and admit you did it, Igor. Igor: NO! I DID NOT DO IT! WGJYTA James: Well, you brought this upon yourself. CHIDORI! (A ball of electricity forms in James' hand. James then runs up to Igor and smashes the ball against his chest. Igor lies on the ground dead, his head resting against the door.) WGJTA James: Wait a second. (James checks Igor's YouTube account. It does not contain the video.) WGJTA James: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I KILLED IGOR AND HE DIDN'T EVEN DO IT!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Igor's ghost comes out of his body.) Igor: You will pay for this, James The Animator. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! (James leaves Igor's house. Then his facial expresssion turns angry.) WGJTA James: I know what I must do. I have to kill the others to protect myself. (James then kills the follwing people: Shauna, WilliamWill2343, CodPlayerRussia, Sophie the Otter, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, and Cherry. We then see James standing in front of a fountain, the bloodied cast of PB&J Otter laying on the ground in front of him.) WGJTA James: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! (James then starts floating in the air. His hair becomes longer, thicker, and spikier. His eyes start glowing yellow.) Peanut: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (James then shoots lightning out of his hands at PB&J Otter, electrocuting them and making them explode.) (James then clicks on the video, and the username of the uploader is... HomerTheGuyProHD.) WGJTA James: HOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! (James then busts through Homer's window.) Homer: What do you f***ing want, a**f**? WGJTA James: I'm gonna make you pay for uploading that video out of me! Homer: You underestimate my power, James. (The characters from the video come out of Homer's computer.) Evil Sophie: Come at me, b***h! Evil Igor: You'll never defeat us! (James then puts on a mask with a red swirl on it. He then slashes through all the characters brought to life by Homer. James then climbs up to the chimney and jumps, his sword pointed downward.) Homer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (James then impales Homer.) WGJTA James: At last, my quest is complete! (James is shocked as he sees the ghosts of all the protagonists he killed before he found out about Homer.) Sophie: You can deny the fact that we're here. Peanut: You can tell us to get out. Jelly: You can pay us to leave you alone. Shauna: You can cry your heart out. Igor: But NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING, can protect you from our terrible revenge! (James then runs away into the woods. The screen then fades to black. Normal James then suddenly appears.) Normal James: Good news, guys! None of this actually happened! This is an alternate universe! Igor, Shauna, WilliamWill2343, CodPlayerRussia, Sophie the Otter, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, Cherry, and PB&J Otter: YAY! THE END Category:Specials